1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word processor system which is equipped with a keyboard, a display device for displaying a full or partial page of text such as a cathode-ray tube, a storage device, a printer, and other components that allow text editing on the screen of the display device, storage of the information about the text editing in the storage device, and operation of the printer according to the stored information for preparing a typewritten document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, word processors have rapidly developed as a device that plays a central role in modern offices. Word processors which are relatively sophisticated and equipped with a full page display device have been provided for text editing of documents, thereby, enabling the human operator, viewing the screen of the display, to carry out text editing operations. Accordingly, word processors of this type are the easiest to use, and have been widely employed in offices or similar environments which need to handle a large volume of information about documents.
These relatively sophisticated devices, however, have some disadvantages. First, even after the power supply is put to work, an actual operation such as text editing or printing cannot be initiated until some predetermined operations such as selection of mode, setting of file name, and determination of format are performed. Secondly, since these word processors are so designed that a printing operation is effected based on the information stored in the storage device, or for other reason, they are not convenient to produce typewritten document hurriedly. Also, these devices are rather inconvenient for those unaccustomed to them to typewrite. In reality, in case where typewritten document must be hurriedly produced, typists tend to use an ordinary typewriter or an electronic typewriter equipped with a small capacity of memory rather than a relatively sophisticated word processor as described above.
For these reasons, or because a work processor having a page display is considerably expensive, the aforementioned ordinary typewriters and electronic typewriters are still in great demand in offices where a large volume of information regarding document is handled. At present, therefore, the relatively sophisticated word processors are not yet extensively used in this field.